Tails Biggest Fans
by Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool
Summary: Tails always seeing Sonic run away from Amy makes him glad that he doesn't have any crazy female fans. This all changes one day when he comes into contact with not one, not two, but three of his biggest fans. Then of course not only are they even crazier than Amy but he also has three of them to deal with. This story contains three female oc characters and adult content.-CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

Tails always seeing Sonic run away from Amy makes him glad that he doesn't have any crazy female fans. This all changes one day when he comes into contact with not one, not two, but three of his biggest fans. Then of course not only are they even crazier than Amy but he also has three of them to deal with. This story contains three female oc characters and adult content. All characters and settings (except the oc characters) belong to SEGA and sonic team.

Part One: An Ordinary Day for Tails

* * *

It started out as an average day for Tails. He was just doing the usual, tinkering the tornado in his workshop when he heard a loud scream come from the forest outside. "Sooonnnniiiiccccc" shouted a loud pink hedgehog.

"Oh boy" said Tails. The next thing he knows he sees Sonic come rushing into the hanger. "Tails, quickly hide me". Tails letting out a small huff then opens up an empty chest. The hedgehog quickly hoped inside of the chest as the fox closed it. The next thing he sees is Amy come running into his workshop. "Ok where is he" asked a very angry pink hedgehog. "Where's who" Tails asked her. "Sonic of course, who else" said Amy. "I don't know, I haven't seen him since yesterday" Tails lied. "How do I know you aren't lying to me" said Amy. "Oh come on Amy what do I look like, a politician" he said. "Sssoooonnnicccc" she screamed as she ran out of the hanger.

Tails then opened up the chest for Sonic to climb out. "Thanks bro" he said. "Don't mention it" said Tails smiling and giving him a thumbs up. "Oh man I just can't take it anymore, that crazy pink monstrosity just won't leave me alone"said Sonic. "Yeah, that's gotta suck, I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with anything crazy like that" said Tails. "Oh Tails, you have no idea just how lucky you are" said Sonic. "Well I've got work to be getting back to" said Tails. "K, see you latter bro" Said Sonic as he ran out of the hanger. Tails waved goodbye to his hedgehog friend and then went back to tinkering with the tornado.

After about two hours of tinkering he heard a noise come from the inside of his house. "What was that" he said. He then put down what he was doing and then exited the hanger/workshop and stepped into his house. He saw that his lamp had been nocked over. Seeing this he then went to set it back up only to see that his door was wide open. "That's weird, I thought I shut that". He then went on to shut the door he heard what sounded like someone running up his stairs. "Hello, whose there" he said. He then started walking up the stairs.

"Sonic, I know that's you. If you want to borrow my laptop again then I'm sorry. After you used it last time l did not like what I saw on the Internet history. I still can't believe you actually looked up two hedgehogs one chili dog, that's just gross." After looking around the upstairs and seeing nothing he just thought that he'd gone insane. He then looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 5:27PM.

"Well I have worked really hard today and I didn't get much sleep last night so maybe a quick nap would be nice." He then walked into his bedroom took off his shoes, socks, and gloves. He then hopped into his bed and set an alarm for 8:00PM. "Just a quick nap and then I can power work through the night". He then slowly drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: Three is a crowd

* * *

Heavy Lemon alert for this chapter and onwards

Tails then woke up with a loud yawn. He then tried to move his hands to his face to wipe his eyes but, he for some reason was unable to move them. He then tried to forcefully pull both of his arms but was unable to. "What in the world" he said as he also tried to move his legs and his tails. He then opened his eyes to see that his legs and arms were handcuffed to the bed posts and his tails were strapped to his legs using three belts for each leg. He also noticed that he had some sort of brown collar around his neck.

"Oh no Eggman must have captured me while I was asleep" he said but, he then realized that there was noway that this could be Eggmans base. At the same time however, this wasn't his house. He then saw that the bed he was on had red bed sheets and white pillows. He then went on to inspect the room around him. He looked to his left to see a clock that read 10:13PM on it. Looking at the wall around him he then started to get really scared. Every were that he looked on the blue walls, all that he could see was pictures of himself, posters of himself, news articles of himself and even a bag on the wall that was labeled "Tails Fur". As he looked forward he then saw an enormous picture of himself on the wall with a table underneath it that had candles on it making it look like a shrine. He then got really freaked out when he looked to his right to see a table that had lube, dildos, and what looked like a love doll of himself.

Now he was absolutely freaked out. He then started trying to break free of the cuffs attached to him. "Sonic help" he yelled at the top of his lounges. As he did this he then saw the door to the right of the room open. After the door was opened he saw three female figures walk into the room. The first being a teenage brown dog with blue eyes and wearing brown shorts and a purple tank top with a picture of tails on it. The second one was a teenage grey & white fox with blue eyes and wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt with a picture of Tails on it. The last one was a teenage red wolf with brown eyes that was wearing black jeans and a brown shirt that had a picture of Tails on it.

"Who are you people" said Tails. "We are your number one fans" the three girls shouted at once. The three girls then jumped on the bed. The brown dog was on his lap, the grey & white fox was on his right, and the red wolf was on his left. Tails immediately blushed at this. The brown dog on his lap spoke first. "Hello Tails my name is Lucy and I am such a huge fan" she said as she let out a high pitch girly laugh. The grey & white fox then spoke " hello Tails, it's so nice to finally meet you. My name is Jill, oh we are just going to have so much fun together." " wait what do you mean by f" Tails tried to say but was then cut off by the red wolf. "Oh my goodness Tails I can't believe that I am this close to you, the Miles "Tails" Prower. My name is Ashley and we are going to have such a great time." She then let out a high pitched laugh.

Tails now officially freaked out and having the biggest blush of his life. He then began to speak. " what do you girls mean by having fun. This isn't fun. Now how about you let me go" he shouted. Instantly he received a painful shock that vibrated his entire body. He then screamed out in pain. "What in the world was that" he screamed. "Oh that" said Ashley holding some kind of remote in her hand. Lucy then spoke "you see that collar around your neck. Well by pressing a button on that remote in Ashley's hand it will give you a nice and painful shock."

Tails now absolutely freaked out starts to struggle to break free, only to receive another painful shock making him scream again. "You see Tails, we are about to all have a lot of fun together and this requires you to do what we want when we want. If you however don't do what we say then you know what happens " said Jill as she gave Ashley a wink. Ashley then pressed the button again, giving Tails another painful shock Making Tails let out yet another painful scream. Lucy still on top of his lap, moves her head to Tails face and whispers into his ear. "So do we have ourselves clear" she said. "Yes" said Tails as he blushed madly. "But what do you mean by have fun" he said. The three girls then look at each other with mischievous smiles. "Oh, the best kind of fun" said Lucy, as she gave him a seductive grin making Tails blush madly.

Lucy then grabbed the back of his head, bent forward, and locked lips with him. His eyes suddenly widened as the teenage dog furiously kissed his young fox lips. The other girls clapping as Lucy continues to kiss the fox boy's lips. Lucy then slipped her tongue into his mouth making them both moan into each others mouths. As they continued Lucy started to rub her crotch against his, making them both moan once again into one another's mouths. She then broke the kiss and sat back up on his lap making a trail of saliva land on Tails stomach.

The two of them were panting madly. "Wow I can't wait to try that" said Ashley. "Me two" said Jill. "Don't worry girls, we will all get to have our turn" Said Lucy as she grabbed the bottom of her purple tank top and pulled it up over her head and then tossed it to the side. Tails cheeks were now completely red as he looked at her c-cup breasts being clamped down by her tight white bra. Lucy then felt somethings pole her butt. She looked behind her to see tails 5 inch member (which for his age was pretty good for his age and size) sticking up for the whole world to see. The three girls then started to giggle like little the fan girls that they are.

"Wow look at it" said Jill. "Oh man, now I really can't wait" said Ashley. "Ok girls, are you ready to get to it" said Lucy. "Yes" said both Jill and Ashley. Lucy then turned around so her rear was in Tails face. Tails was completely lost for words as she grabbed her brown shots, pulled them off, and tossed them to the side. Tails looked at her butt that was still covered by her tight white panties in complete awe. He saw her dog tail sticking through a hole in her tight undergarments. As he looked lower he saw that her panties were just completely shoved up her butt crack and she had what looked like a wet spot between her legs.

Lucy then took Tails hard member into her hands, earning a loud moan from him. She then started to slowly put the whole thing into her mouth earning an even louder moan from Tails. Once the whole thing was in her mouth she started to both bob her head up and down as well as use her tongue to lick it all over. As she did this Tails continued to moan and Jill and Ashley took off there shirts and started to swing them around as they continued to cheer Lucy on. Lucy then started to rub her crotch against Tails chest and repeatedly hit her butt against his chin. Tails felt like he was about to explode. Lucy then took her mouth off of his dick making a loud "pop" noise.

Tails was panting and trying to catch his breath after what had just happened. The tip of his dick had pre cum running down it from almost cumming. Lucy then turned back around to face tails. "Girls do you mind taking over for a bit. I'm going to see how our young fox boy is doing. Just remember you two, don't let him explode because we're going to need that for the main event" said Lucy. "Ok" they both replied as they stopped swinging their shirts around and finally tossed them to the side. Lucy then sat on Tails stomach while Jill and Ashley sat on each of Tails legs and started at his member.

Tails eyes widened when he saw Lucy reach behind her back and unclip her bra as she slowly removed it and then tossed it to the side. Tails Watched as she leaned forward to kiss him again. As she did this she layed on top of him. The feeling of her kissing him while her bare chest rubbed against his chest made his penis jult up. This made both Jill and Ashley giggle. Lucy then stopped kissing him. "So how are you liking things so far" said Lucy as both Jill and Ashley started to take off their bra's. "It's it's it's" the poor boy couldn't even speak. The next thing he knew he saw two bra's land on both his right and left arms that we're still cuffed to the bed posts. Jill and Ashley were now only wearing their jeans and their panties underneath, while Lucy was just in her panties.

Lucy then took her right boob and put it in Tails face. "Want a taste" she said. "But but I I I" Tails tried to say. "Tails, no sucky sucky means that you get shocky shocky" said Lucy. Tails not wanting to get shocked again moved his head forward and started to suck on her nipple getting a loud moan from her. While this happened, both Jill and Ashley moved towards his member and clamp it between their breast's. Tails immediately let out a moan as the two girls moved their breasts up and down on his cock while at the same time licking the tip of it.

Lucy then took her right nipple out of Tails mouth and putting her left one in. As the four of them went at it tails felt like he was getting ready to release. Ashley and Jill realizing this immediately stopped. Lucy then moved her boobs away from Tails, leaving the boy there panting. "Ok how about we get to the main event" said Lucy as the other girls nodded in agreement. Lucy then got up, turned around, got back down as she stuck her pantie covered rear right in Tails face making him go red for what probably won't be the last time for today.

"Go ahead and take this off" she said. "Bu bu but my arms" Tails said referring to the fact that his arms were still handcuffed to the bed posts. "Did I say anything about you using your hands. Why would you need to use your hands when you've got a nice set of teeth" she said. "What, but but but I don't think tha" Tails was cut off by Lucy. "Tails I don't think that you want to be shocked again." She was right about that.

Tails then bit down on the top of her panties and began to pull them down. As soon as her dog tail was out she started wagging it back and forth. Tails eventually completely pulled it down letting it slide down her legs. Tails was now sitting there having Lucy's ass and wet pussy in his face. She then lifted it up over his head so that her pussy was in his face. "Now start licking" she demanded. Tails knowing that he would be shocked again if he didn't do so immediately started licking which earned a loud moan from Lucy. She then took his cock into her mouth making him moan into her crotch. As the two of them continued to go at it 69 style Jill and Ashley started to get hot. The two girls then started to take off their jeans and rub their pussys through their panties.

Tails felt like he was getting close until Lucy pulled his dick out of her mouth and moved her crotch away from his face. "That's it, I can't take anymore. I need you now Tails. For the longest time I've had to use dildos and pretend that it was you. Now you are right here in front of me and I need you so badly" she said as she got up turned around and started to rub the head of Tails penis with her wet pussy. This made both Tails and Lucy moan loudly. "Tails I need you inside of me" she said. "I I I I" was all that he could say before she stuck the head of his penis into her warm pussy and began to slowly slide down it.

The two of them moaned loudly as she continued to slide down. Ashley and Jill seeing this made them both start to rub their pussy's faster and harder until they finally took them off completely. Lucy had now completely put his member all the way inside of her. The two no longer vergin fox and dog were panting heavily. Lucy then put her hands on his shoulders and started to thrust down onto him making the two of them moan. Tails even started to thrust upwards.

The two of them started to pick up speed while Lucy would occasionally moan Tails name. Jill and Ashley now feeling left out went to Tails hands that were still cuffed to the bed post and started to rub their pussy's against his ungloved hands. All four of them were having an absolutely amazing time.

Lucy now tightening the grip she had on his shoulders and increased her thrusting speed. Jill and Ashley still rubbing their pussy's against his hand now started to stick Tails fingers inside of their wet folds. Tails now felt like his orgasm was about to come any minute now. "Oh Tails, I'm so close" said Lucy now picking up her speed once again making her boobs rapidly bounce up and down. "I I I'm about to to" Tails tried to say. "Cum inside of me Tails" Lucy said in between breaths. Tails couldn't take it anymore and came hard inside of her releasing several ropes of warm fox cum inside of her as he let out a loud moan. It was only three thrusts latter that Lucy hit her orgazm and released her dog cum all over his fox member. Lucy then collapsed onto Tails while the two of them blushed and panted madly. Jill and Ashley then released all over Tails hands making them collapse as well.

Lucy then stuck her tongue into Tails mouth and started to make out with him. Tails even stuck his tongue inside of her mouth and continued to make out with the girl that had just taken his virginity. Eventually the two of them stopped and broke away from each other's mouths. Lucy then slid off of his member making a little "slurp" noise. All four of them were trying to catch their breath.

"Ok girls who's next" said Lucy. "Me me me me me me me" said both Ashley and Jill. "Ok we'll flip a coin. Ashley you call it so do you want heads or tails" said Lucy. "Well tails of course" said Ashley as she gave Tails a wink making him blush. Lucy flipped a coin in the air when she caught it it was on heads. "Yes yes yes yes yes" said Jill as she hopped ontop of Tails and began to make out with him. "Dang it" said Ashley.

Meanwhile Tails and Jill started to use their tongues as they started to deepen the kiss. While the two foxes went at it Tails started to get hard again. Jill then stopped their make out session, got up, and started to rub the tip of his member against her pussy. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun" said Jill as she continued to rub the tip of his member against her pussy making Tails moan.

"Oh don't worry Jill you will love it. It's soooooooo much better than using a dildo and pretending that it's him" said Lucy. Jill then stuck the head of his dick inside of her and began to slowly slide down him. The two foxes moaned loudly as Tails dick was pushed all the way inside of her. The two just sat there panting until Jill set her hands ontop of Tails chest and began to thrust down onto him. Their fast movements made Jill's boobs bounce up and down.

As they continued Ashley who still hadn't had a chance to ride him decided to get up and put her crotch in Tails face. Tails catching on to what she wanted then started to lick the wolf's wet pussy making her moan. Lucy then got behind Tails and started to suck on his balls. Tails started to stick his tongue inside of Ashley's pussy and move it around in circular motions making the wolf moan loudly. Jill then started to pick up the paste and thrusters harder while Lucy started to move her tongue around Tails balls as she continued to suck them.

Tails now feeling like he was about to release any minute started to thrust upwards into Jill. Jill finally not being able to hold it back any longer gave Tails three more thrusts before she finally exploded letting out a loud moan and covering Tails member with her juices. The juices from her orgazm and the feeling of her walls clamp around his dick was enough to send Tails over the edge making him cum hard inside of her filling her with his warm fox cum. Tails now moaning into Ashley's pussy was enough to send her over the edge making her cum all over Tails face. Lucy then took his balls out of her mouth while both Jill and Ashley collapsed.

Jill then slid up off of Tails making a "slurp" noise while Ashley got off of his face. Tails, Jill, and Ashley were all panting madly while Lucy began to rub her pussy. "Now it's my turn" said Ashley as she quickly jumped on Tails, stuck his dick inside of her, and began to thrust down on him violently. "Well someone's horny" said Jill as she started to rub her pussy. "I'll say" said Lucy as she continued to rub her pussy.

Both Tails and Ashley wore moaning extremely loud which really turned on both Lucy and Jill. Ashley now started to pick up the paste and moan Tails name every once in a while. Lucy then got an idea. She removed the belts that were keeping Tails's tails strapped to his leg and started to shove his right tail into her pussy making her moan. Jill seeing this did the same to his left tail.

As the four went at it Ashley started to increase the power of her thrusts while Jill and Lucy kept pushing his tails further inside of them. Tails and Ashley now felt like they would release any minute. Lucy and Jill started to kiss Tails at the same time while they continued to thrust his tails in and out of them. "Oh Tails baby I'm so close" said Ashley as she once again picked up the paste. Tails not being able to take it anymore finally realized inside of Ashley and let out a loud moan into both Jill and Lucy's mouths. The feeling of Tails fox cum exploding inside her was enough to send Ashley over the edge making her with a loud moan explode all over Tails cock and collapse on top of him. Lucy was the next to release making her explode all over his right tail as Jill soon followed doing the same to his left tail. The whole ordeal was enough to make both Tails and Ashley pass out. Seeing this, Lucy and Jill pulled the blanket over the four of them as they too drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three: Shower Prower

* * *

It was about 8:00AM the sun had already risen high into the morning sky. The light shined through a window onto a dog, a wolf, and two foxes. Tails was still laying on his back with both his legs and his arms handcuffed to the bed posts. Ashley the wolf who still had his now no longer erect dick inside of her was laying down ontop of him and resting her head on his chest. Lucy the dog was resting her head on his right shoulder while she still had his right tail inside of her vagina. Jill the fox was resting her head on his left shoulder and had his left tail inside of her.

Tails letting out a yawn opened his eyes only to see the three girls resting on him. Tails face instantly turned red as he started to have flashbacks of what had happened last night. "Oh no oh no oh what have I gotten into now." He started trying to pull free of the handcuffs. He then realized that getting out of these restraints was impossible. "Come on think Tails think" but even he couldn't think his way out of this one. "Oh man I can't believe that I did all that stuff last night. Honestly it was kind of enjoyable. Oh man what am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking like this. These girls are so much older than me."

Suddenly the three girls started to wake up. "Good morning Tails" they said as Ashley kissed him on the lips while both Lucy and Jill kissed him on the cheek. "Gi gi girls are you going to let me go now" said Tails. "Sorry Tails no can do" said Jill. "What but, but I" said Tails. "Look Tails we are your number one fans ok, and we need our hero here to pleasure us and in return we will give you plenty of pleasure" said Lucy. "Pleasure? This isn't pleasurable. First you kidnap me then you handcuff me to a bed and you even shocked me" he said. "Oh really you certainly looked like you were having a lot of fun last night" said Ashley giving Tails a wink making him blush. "That that that's because you would shock me if I didn't" he said. "Suuuurrrree it is" said Lucy as all three girls started to giggle. "Come on Tails just admit it ok. We turn you on" said Jill. "What no no no no no. Just let me go" he pleaded. "Oh really" said Ashley. She then pulled Tails soft cock out of her and began to rub it against her vagina making Tails moan. "What was that about use not turning you on Tails" said Lucy. "I I I I" was all that he could say before he was once again fully erect. "Loo loo look gi girls eventually Sonic will wonder were I'm at and come looking for me." "Oh don't worry Tails, we already took care of that" said Jill.

Meanwhile back at Tails place

"Hello Tails you here bro" said Sonic. He then noticed a note on his fridge. He then proceeded to pick it up and read it.

 _Dear Sonic_

 _I'm going to be out of town for a few days_

 _at a tech convention. Feel free to use my house_

 _until then._

 _Sincerely Miles "Tails" Prower_

So Tails is going to be out for a couple of days. Sonic then ran to Tails bathroom and grabbed some lotion and ran up to Tails room. Setting the bottle of lotion on his desk and then opening his laptop. "He probably won't mind if I use this then" he said as he then typed two hedgehogs one chilidog into the search bar.

Meanwhile back at Tails unknown location

Ashley was still rubbing Tails dick against her now wet pussy. "So you see Tails, Sonic won't be looking for you anytime soon. So this means that you are all ours for the next couple of days" said Lucy making Tails gulp. Ashley then sat up and positioned his dick at her entrance. "Well Ashley, you went last last night so it only makes sense that you go first this morning" said Jill. "Just one thing before you begin Ashley" said Lucy. Lucy then took his right tail (that was still in her from last night) out of her vagina and strapped it back to his right leg while Jill did the same to his left tail. Lucy then grabbed a key out of a nightstand while Jill picked up the shock collar remote.

Lucy then moved her mouth to his ear and started to wisper into it. "Ok Tails I'm about to unlock your hands with this key. If you try anything then Jill will give you a painful shock. That and it's not like you have room to escape with your legs still tied to the bed posts and your tails once again strapped to your legs. Of course don't be afraid to get a little grabby with Ashley ok. Do I make myself clear?" said Lucy. "Ye yes" said Tails.

Lucy then started to unlock his cuffed hands while Ashley started to slide Tails dick into her. Just as Lucy had finished un cuffing Tails hands Ashley had already had Tails dick all the way inside of her making both Tails and Ashley let out a loud moan. Ashley then took Tails now un cuffed hands and put them on her breasts. Tails without even thinking started to massage her mounds making her moan. Ashley then put her hands on his shoulders and started to thrust down onto him.

Seeing the fox and the wolf go at it made both Lucy and Jill wet. Lucy then went behind Ashley and took Tails hands and guided them to Ashley's rear. Tails then griped firmly to Ashley's butt while Lucy started to massage Ashley's boobs. Jill seeing this made her start to rub her own pussy with her left hand while still holding the shock collar remote with her right hand. Ashley then started to increase her thrust speed while Tails thrusted upward and tightened his grip on her rear. Lucy now started to apply a lot more pressure while massaging Ashley's breasts.

Ashley receiving pleasure from both Tails and Lucy was starting to send her over the edge. "Oh Tails I'm so close" said Ashley. Both Ashley and Tails increased their speeds until Ashley finally couldn't take it anymore. With one loud moan Ashley released all over Tails member and collapsed ontop of him. Tails still continued to thrust into her until finally he did the same and with one loud moan released loads upon loads of warm fox cum into the red wolf. After they finally finished Ashley gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting up and unmounting him.

"Ok now it's my turn" said Lucy. "What but you got to go first last night" said Jill. "True but this is my house after all. That and someone's got to continue holding that remote" said Lucy. "Ok fine" said Jill. Lucy wasted no time and took hold of Tails member and started to stroke it in order to make it hard again earning moans from Tails. When it was finally fully erect she took it and positioned it at her entrance. She then slid down until the whole thing was inside of her makeing both her and Tails moan. "Tails honey, I think I want to try a new position" said Lucy. Lucy then took hold of Tails hands and pulled him forward so he was sitting up. Ashley then got behind Tails putting her bare chest against his back so he was sandwiched in between the two of them.

Tails put his hands on Lucy's back while she started thrusting down onto him. Ashley then started to lick Tails right ear while she started to rub her crotch against his lower back. Jill watching the three of them go at made her feel a little left out, but someone had to hold the remote while Tails hands where un cuffed. Tails and Lucy were now starting to pickup the speed of their thrusts. "Oh yeah Tails, you sure make a girl feel good" said Lucy in between pants. Lucy was taller than Tails so while the two of them were having sex her boobs kept bouncing up and down in his face.

Tails then shoved his face in between her breasts and picked up the paste. "Oh Tails oh oh oh Tails" said Lucy. Ashley now started to rub her crotch against Tails back at a much faster paste. Jill now was fingering herself harder. Tails now felt like he was about to release. "Oh Tails, I'm so close" said Lucy. "Me me t t too" said Tails. Lucy's walls were now starting to clamp down hard onto Tails member. Finally the two just couldn't take it anymore. With a few more thrusts the two let out a loud moan as they came. Lucy released her juices all over Tails member while he released several ropes of fox cum into her. The two of them were panting madly. Lucy then slid off of him and sat there for a while trying to catch her breath.

Jill was finally ready, she went on up to Tails and started to make out with him. While the two foxes were making out Lucy then grabbed the shock remote from Jill's hand and sat behind Tails with Ashley. Tails was now hard again. Jill seeing this stopped making out with him and turned around so her ass was facing him. She then started to slowly slide his shaft into her pussy. Once it was all the way inside of her she sat up and put her back against Tails chest. Jill then took Tails hands and placed them on her breasts.

Now that the two of them were in a nice new position, Jill started to slowly move up and down on his member. Tails moaned and started to massage Jill's breasts and suck on her neck. "Oh Tails" moaned Jill as she started to increase the speed of her movements. Lucy and Ashley pressed their breasts firmly against Tails back and started to lick his neck. "Oh yeah Tails, that's it give it to me" said Jill. Tails now started to increase his thrusts upwards and the pressure that he had on Jill's breasts.

"Oh Tails I'm I'm I'm about to" Jill tried to say before her walls clenched hard onto Tails member as she hit her orgazm with a loud moan. While Jill was done Tails certainly wasn't. He kept pounding up into her with hard trusts. He finally couldn't take it anymore and released inside of her. He stopped sucking on her neck so he could tilt his head back and let out a loud moan. "Wow Tails that was amazing" said Jill in between pants. Ashley and Lucy moved from behind Tails. As soon as the two girls moved he fell back onto the bed. He just laid there trying to catch his breath until his stomach made a rumbling noise.

"Looks like someone's hungry" said Ashley. "You know what this is my house. How about I be a good host and make us all breakfast while you three get showered up" said Lucy. "Sounds good" said Jill. Lucy then got dressed and picked up the shock remote and left through the bedroom door. "Ok Tails Lucy is downstairs with the shock remote ok. If you don't do what we say then we will just holler and Lucy will press the button. Do I make myself clear Miles" said Ashley. "Ye yes" said Tails. Jill then finally took Tails cock out of her pussy allowing her juices to drip onto Tails crotch. Jill started to take off the belts that were keeping Tails's tails strapped to his legs. Ashley took a key and undid the cuffs that were on his legs. "Ok Tails let's get showered up" said Ashley. "Ok so who's going first" said Tails. Jill and Ashley just started to giggle. They then took Tails by his hands and dragged him to the bedrooms bathroom.

Once the three of them were inside of the bathroom Jill put both her and Ashley's clothes on the sink counter while Ashley started to turn on the water. "Make sure you get the water nice and hot" said Jill. "Will do" said Ashley. Once the water was nice and hot Ashley stepped in. "Come on in Tails, the water is great" said Ashley. "Bu bu but my collar" he said worryingly. "Oh don't worry Tails, it's waterproof" said Jill. Ashley then took Tails hand and guided him into the shower with her. Once he was in the shower Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. Jill then got in and closed the shower curtain behind her. The combination of Ashley's kisses and her slick wet body pressed against him made Tails boner come back.

While Tails and Ashley were kissing, Jill came up behind Tails and pressed her wet body against Tails back. Ashley stuck her tongue into the fox boys mouth, deepening the kiss. Jill reached in between Ashley's legs and grabbed Tails member and started to stroke it. Tails was now moaning loudly into Ashley's mouth from Jills hand job. Ashley then broke her kiss with Tails in order to speak.

"Ok Jill, how about we get this dirty little fox cleaned up" said Ashley. "Oh come on Ashley, we can clean this fox for hours but he will always be a dirty little fox, especially in the bedroom" said Jill. Tails was now blushing madly from Jills response. "Well Jill you do have a good point, however who's to say that he is only really dirty in the bedroom. I think he can be just as dirty in the shower as he is in the bedroom" said Ashley.

Tails face now redder than Knuckles decided to speak up. "Gi gi girls I I thought that we just came in here to take a shower" he said nervously making the two girls giggle. "Tails Tails Tails Tails Tails, do you really think that we all came here just to simply shower. No we came in here for so much more than that" said Ashley as she sat down on the shower floor, rested her back on the shower wall, and spread her legs apart.

Tails was in aw as he looked down onto the red wolf. Seeing the water run down her slick breasts and wet pussy made Tails boner even harder. "What are you waiting for foxy? Just remember, you don't do what we say then all that we have to do is give Lucy a holler and she will hit the button on the shock remote. Then of course you being wet and all should make the shock extra painful. Now how about we get started before the water starts to get cold" said Ashley.

Tails really saw no way out of this and he really didn't want to get shocked especially while he was in the shower. Tails got down on his knees and approached Ashley. Once he was directly in front of her, she put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "What are waiting for Tails? Go ahead and don't bother being gentle" said Ashley.

The young fox boy then put his hands on her thighs and positioned his hard dick in front of the teen wolfs waiting vagina. Without giving it a second thought he started to slowly push his way into the wolfs tight folds making the two of them grunt and moan. Once he was all the way inside of her the two of them were panting. He then pulled halfway out of her and thrusted back into her and then continued to thrust in and out of her. "Oh Tails Oh Tails yes like that. Oh faster Tails don't hold back I like it ruff" said Ashley.

(Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen)

Lucy was making pancakes when started to hear a lot of moaning and banging noises. "Wow those three must be enjoying themselves. I hope they save me enough hot water" she said as she went back to making pancakes.

(Back in the upstairs bathroom)

Tails and Ashley were still going at it. Their paste was increasing and their moans were growing louder. Ashley pulled Tails closer to her and started to kiss him. Their tongues wrestled with one another as they deepened the kiss. The warm water running down his back made the experience much more pleasurable for him. The two of them were getting closer and closer to their climaxes. Ashley's walls started to clamp down on his fox member. He felt like he was going to release any minute. The two of them increased their speed and then at approximately the same time hit their orgazms.

Their moaning was muffled by their kiss. They then broke the kiss and panted heavily. "Oh Tails that was amazing" said Ashley. "Tha thank you" he said. Ashley then unwrapped her arms and legs off him. Tails then pulled his now limp member out of her. "Now it's time to make another girl feel amazing" said Jill. Tails then turned his head around to see Jill down on her knees. She then locked lips with him and started to Rub her hand up and down his length to try and make him hard again. "You two have fun I'm just going to sit here and catch my breath" said Ashley.

Once he was hard again Jill stopped stroking him and broke the kiss. "You ready for the next round kiddo? I think it's time we try out another position" Jill said as she turned around and got on all fours. She stuck her rear in the air and wagged her fox tail back and forth. Tails just sat there looking at the water run down her ass and pussy. "Come on Tails, don't be shy and most importantly don't be gentle" she said as she started to spank her own ass with one of her hands.

Tails then placed his hands on her rear and positioned his cock at her dripping wet pussy. He stuck the tip of his penis inside of her vagina and then started to push his way in. When he finally got all the way into her the two foxes were panting madly. "Oh Tails it's soooo good to have you back inside of me. Now give it to me Tails give me everything that you got" she said.

He didn't need any more encouragement. Without even blinking the yellow two tailed fox boy rapidly thrusted in and out of the teen grey fox. "Oh Tails oh yes Tails just like that oh Tails" said Jill as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She turned her head around to look at him. The two of them looked into each other's lust filled eyes as Tails continued to do her doggy style.

He was now starting to pick up the speed of his thrusts. "Oh Tails I'm getting close oh speed up please I'm so close" said Jill. Tails hearing this picked up his speed once again. Her walls started to clinch down onto his member sending him over the edge. The two of them could feel their orgazms coming close. Finally Tails gave one more hard thrust and stuck his dick all the way inside of her as the two of them finally released. The two of them let out loud moans as Jill came on his member while Tails released his warm fox semen deep inside of her vagina. The two of them collapsed and started panting.

Tails just laid there on the shower floor trying to catch his breath while Jill pulled him out of her. "Wow look at use, we have been in the shower for this long and we haven't even washed ourselves yet" said Ashley. "Oh yeah we better do that. Tails you mind helping us" said Jill. Tails stood up on his feet and looked at Ashley as she tilted her head back and started to squeeze shampoo all over her body. (Authors note: keep in mind that they are animals with fur all over their body so no real purpose for soap or body wash).

"Now come on Tails help me wash my body" said Ashley. She turned around and Tails started to wash her back. He started with her shoulders and worked his way down to her rear. She moaned a bit as he started to rub her butt. He then took the wolfs tail and started to wash that as well. Once he was done with that he started to scrub her head before she turned around to face him. Once she was turned around she placed his hands on her breasts. He then started to rub the shampoo into her chest making her moan. Tails was once again getting hard from all of this. Once he was done with her chest he started to clean her belly before he moved his hands down to start cleaning her crotch.

She was moaning loudly as he started to rub at her vagina. It was now official, he was hard again. When he was done cleaning her crotch he got on his knees and started to clean her legs. "Oh thanks Tails. Now how about you help Jill clean up next" said Ashley. He then stood up and turned around to face Jill. She then squeezed the bottle of shampoo over her body as Tails cleaned her the same way he cleaned Ashley. When he was done cleaning her she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you Tails" said Jill.

"Ok Jill let's get this little fox cleaned up" said Ashley. Jill then looked down and saw that Tails was hard yet again. "Wow Tails, you've already had sex five times this morning and your already hard again" said Jill. "I guess he just can't get enough of us" said Ashley. "Tell you what Ashley. How about I take care of his erection while you get him cleaned up" said Jill. "Sounds like a plan" said Ashley. Jill got on her knees in front of Tails while Ashley started to rub shampoo on his back.

Jill then grabbed Tails hardened member and started to stroke it up and down earning several loud moans from him. Ashley was now starting to rub shampoo onto Tails head while Jill started to put his dick into her mouth. Tails moaned and placed his hands on the back of Jills head. Jill was starting bob his cock in and out of her mouth at a rather fast paste while Ashley was now starting to rub shampoo all over his legs.

While Jill was giving Tails head, she started to use her tongue to lick circles around his length. Tails was moaning madly as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax. Ashley was now cleaning his white furry chest and pressing her boobs against his back. Tails finally couldn't hold back anymore. With one loud moan he gripped tightly to Jills head and came hard into her mouth. Jill continued to suck him off while he continued squirting his hot fox cum into her mouth.

Jill took his dick out of her mouth while Ashley started to clean Tails crotch. Once he was all clean Jill turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Ashley gave Tails a quick peck on the lips before stepping out of the shower. Tails watched the two girls dry themselves off with towels. Once Ashley and Jill were dry they wrapped their towels around themselves. The two girls then pulled Tails out of the shower and Ashley started kissing him while Jill dryed him off with a towel.

Ashley then stopped kissing Tails so she could speak. "Ok you two, Lucy will finish cooking breakfast soon. We should probably get down their soon" said Ashley. "Sure thing" said Jill. Ashley and Jill went over to the sink counter were their clothes were setting to start getting dressed. Tails eyes went wide when he saw the two girls drop their towels. The young fox boy couldn't take his eyes off of their firm rounded asses. Jill grabbed her panties that were on the bottom of the pile of clothes but accidentally knocked the pile of clothes onto the floor in the process.

"Jill" said Ashley. "Sorry" said Jill. The two of them then bent over to start picking up their clothes. Tails jaw dropped when he saw them bend over to pick up their clothes. He took this opportunity to get a good look at their spreded asses and pussys. His erection started to come back as he continued to look at them. When the two teen girls were done picking up their clothes they turned around only to drop them back down again when they saw Tails standing there with a boner.

"Tails again" said Jill. "Tails this morning you have already had sex with Lucy once, sex with Jill twice, sex with me twice, and a blowjob from Jill. That means that you came a total of six times this morning. Now you've gotten erect again" said Ashley as she started to giggle. "I guess we just turn him on that much" said Jill. Tails face was once again as red as a tomato. "I guess you're right. Don't worry I'll get rid of it" said Ashley.

Ashley then took his hands and led him to the toilet. Once there he took a seat on it while Ashley got on her knees in front of his hardened member. She then took it and placed it in between her breasts. Ashley gave the tip of his penis a quick kiss before she started moving her boobs up and down on his cock. Tails opened his mouth to moan only for Jill to stick her tongue into his mouth and start to make out with him.

Ashley started to give his penis slow licks from the base up. Tails put his hands on Jills ass while he continued to make out with her. Ashley went back to using her boobs to move up and down his length while she sucked the tip of his member. Ashley was picking up the paste of her boobjob sending Tails over the edge. He could feel it now. His climax was coming close. Ashley noticed this and slid the whole thing in her mouth. Tails finally let out a loud moan into Jills mouth and released several ropes of fox cum into Ashley's waiting mouth. Ashley swallowed it like it was her last meal as she enjoyed every bit that was shot into her mouth.

Finally Ashley took Tails dick out of her mouth and Jill stopped making out with him. Ashley and Jill grabbed their clothes and started to get dressed while Tails continued to sit on the toilet trying to catch his breath. Once the two girls were dressed Ashley opened the bathroom door. "Come on let's go and have some of that breakfast that Lucy promised us" said Ashley. "Sure thing Ashley. Come on Tails let's go eat" said Jill. The three of them walked down to the kitchen were they met Lucy.

"Well took the three of you long enough. I made plenty of pancakes for the three of you. I've already eaten though while you three were taking so long in the shower. I'll go hop into the shower now while you guys eat. Then later the four of us can have some fun in my bedroom" said Lucy giving Tails a wink. Before Lucy left she handed the shock collar remote to Ashley. Tails noticed this as he saw Lucy walk back towards the bedroom. Tails sat at the table eating his pancakes and starring at the shock collar remote in Ashley's hand while she was eating.

(Tails thinking)

"Ok I've got to get out of here and fast. This might be my opening. The remote is right there. If I can just grab it and get out of here then they won't be able to shock me while I run away. I've got until Lucy is done with her shower to make my escape or else it's back to the bedroom with these crazy girls. Then again it hasn't really been much of a bad experience. It is actually really great. Wait a minute. What am I thinking? These girls are too old for me. Ok ok ok think Tails think. Wait I think I've got it."

(Tails stops thinking)

He looked down at a glass of orange juice that was on the table. Picking it up to take a sip he starred at Ashley before he stopped drinking the orange juice and splash it in Ashley's face. "What the" screamed Ashley as she started to wipe he face. With her hands no longer on the remote, Tails quickly grabbed it and ran for the front door.

Jill stood ontop of the table, jumped forward, and tried to tackle him. Luckily for him she missed and landed on the hard floor. Tails had finally made it to the front door. He quickly unlocked it and ran outside. As he looked back he saw Jill and Lucy running after him. "Come back here Tails" said Ashley. He quickly used his two tails to take off into the sky and fly away from Lucy's house. "TAILS" shouted Jill.

He was now five minutes away from the house. "Yes Tails your such a genius. Now let's see if I can" was all that he was able to say before he felt a painful shock. He screamed out in pain as he fell out of the sky. He landed on the ground painfully. "What bu but I've got the remote right here in my hands. How in the" was all he could say before he received a continuous shock that wouldn't stop. He screamed out in pain as he was continued to be shocked. The shock was five times more painful than the others that he received. He was now starting to get light headed and his vision was starting to get blurry. Then finally he passed out on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four: A Balance of Pain and Pleasure

* * *

 **Warning: Chapter contains anal. Please skip if you aren't into that sort of thing.**

(Tails dreaming/having a flashback)

Tails then opened up the chest for Sonic to climb out. "Thanks bro" he said. "Don't mention it" said Tails smiling and giving him a thumbs up. "Oh man I just can't take it anymore, that crazy pink monstrosity just won't leave me alone"said Sonic. "Yeah, that's gotta suck, I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with anything crazy like that" said Tails. "Oh Tails, you have no idea just how lucky you are" said Sonic. "Well I've got work to be getting back to" said Tails. "K, see you latter bro" Said Sonic as he ran out of the hanger. Tails waved goodbye to his hedgehog friend and then went back to tinkering with the Tornado.

(end of Tails dream/flashback)

Tails woke up and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that he noticed was that he was laying on his stomach rather than his back and was once again handcuffed to Lucy's bed posts and his tails were once again strapped to his legs with belts. Something that was new however, was a ballgag that was in his mouth keeping him from screaming or saying anything. He then looked at the clock in the room that said 8:47 PM. His ears twitched as he heard a door open.

He turned his head behind him to see Lucy, Jill, and Ashley walking in through the bedroom door wearing the same clothes as last night when he first met them. "Well well well. It seems like your little escape plan didn't go so well" said Lucy. "You are as sly as a fox, you know that. Throwing orange juice in my face to grab the remote" said Ashley. "It's just asham we now have to punish you for what you did. You know, trying to escape and everything" said Jill. Tails wanted to say something but was unable to because of the ballgag.

Ashley then grabbed what looked like a wooden paddle and got up onto the bed in between Tails legs. Ashley then raised the wooden paddle high into the air. Then she swung it downward as hard as she could hitting tails rear. The young fox boy screamed but was muffled by the ballgag. A single tear came from one of his eyes. "That was for splashing orange juice in my face" said Ashley. She then hit the paddle against his butt a second time. "That ones for trying to leave us" said Ashley. She then continued to repeatedly hit his bum with the paddle.

His eyes were watery and his screams of pain were being muffled by the ballgag. Jill then laid down on the left side of Tails. "So your probably wondering how we were able to shock you when you had the remote. Well did you really think that we had just one remote" said Jill as she held up two shock collar remotes. Ashley then gave him another hard slap on the rear with her paddle making him let out yet another muffled scream.

"You see Tails, it's not just two remotes either. We have several remotes hidden throughout the house. So if you escape with one then don't worry we've got plenty" said Jill while Ashley gave yet another hard smack to his rear. "Then of course you might also be wondering how we found you. Well you see that shock collar is not just a shock collar. It is also a GPS so we can find your location" Jill said as Ashley once again gave his ass a smack with the paddle.

"So Tails, basically the only way to get away from us is to get that collar off of your neck. The problem with that is that you need a key to unlock it. That and the shock collar only came with two keys and as soon as we made sure that collar was locked around your neck, we flushed both keys down the toilet. So basically Tails your stuck with us whether you like it or not" said Jill as Ashley of course once again hit the paddle against his rear.

The poor fox was crying so badly that he could hardly see. Lucy then laid down on the bed to the right of Tails who's rear was still getting repeatedly hit with the paddle. "So Tails, now that Jill has explained to you that there is no way to escape I would like to give my input" said Lucy as Ashley go figure, kept hitting his ass with the paddle. Tails couldn't take anymore of the pain. He was crying so bad that there was a puddle of tears on the pillows under him.

"Tails for crying out loud, I took your virginity. That and you took all of ours. Well to be fair we had already popped our cherrys with dildos, but that doesn't really count. Then you think that you can just leave us like that. You do realize that after I took a shower and you, Jill, and Ashley were done eating we were going to be spending the rest of the day in my bed. Just imagine that Tails. The entire day of you just taking turns making love to each of us multiple times. Instead you chose to run away, get shocked and pass out for several hours, and now having your butt constantly being hit by a wooden paddle. You clearly made the wrong choice" said Lucy.

Ashley finally stopped hitting him with the paddle. The poor young fox boy was crying so hard that he was having trouble breathing. That and the ballgag didn't help either. "Tails, I'm going to take that gag out of your mouth now. When I do you better promise to never run away from us again and to continue doing everything that we say" said Lucy. Lucy then un strapped the ballgag from his mouth. "Go on Tails say it before I go back to hitting you" said Ashley. "I I "sniff" promise to never "sniff" run away from "sniff" you again and "sniff" I will do everything that you say" he said while crying.

"That's a good boy" said Jill. "Ok Ashley, one more swing for a good reminder" said Lucy. "Sure thing" said Ashley as she lifted the paddle high in the air and swung it down harder than any of her previous swings. Immediately upon the paddles impact to his ass he let out a loud and painful scream. With the ballgag now being out of his mouth the scream could be heard loud and clear. He now had his face in the pillow under as he continued to cry. Ashley looked at the poor foxes ass and saw that it was completely red.

Lucy and Jill started to lick the tears from his eyes while Ashley put away the paddle away. "Ok girls I think he's learned his lesson. Jill could you go ahead and un cuff him" said Lucy as she started to take off the belts that were keeping his tails and legs together. "Sure thing" said Jill as she started unlocking the cuffs. Once he was free he sat up on his knees, fearing to sit on his now red rear. "Now Tails, you're punishment may be over but that doesn't mean that you are off the hook just yet" said Lucy.

The three girls then sat up towards the front of the bed and leaned their backs against the headboard. Jill and Ashley were each holding one of the shock remotes in their hands. "Ok now Tails, if you wouldn't mind undressing me" said Lucy as she lifted up her arms. Tails gulped and reached for Lucy's purple tank top. Grabbing it from the bottom and started to lift it up over her head.

Once the tank top was off he threw it to the side and looked at her white bra that covered her breasts. He could feel his boner starting to come back makeing the three girls giggle. Lucy leaned back a bit more and guided Tails hands over to her brown shorts. Tails then undid the button at the top of the shorts, unzipped her fly, and started to pull them down. Once they were completely off he tossed them to the side and looked down at her white panties to see a small wet spot in between her legs.

His boner was now painfully erect from looking at the almost naked brown dog girl. Lucy then got up and sat down on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was taller than him so her bra covered boobs were in his face. Lucy then grabbed his chin to tilt his face upwards and leaned her face down to lock lips with him.

While Tails and Lucy were kissing her crotch was pushing his penis against his stomach making him moan into her mouth. She strengthened the kiss, sticking her tongue into his mouth and him doing the same. Finally she broke the kiss and the two panted heavily. "Tails honey, you mind taking off my bra for me" said Lucy. "Um a oh oh OK" said Tails. Tails then moved his hand behind her back and uncliped her bra.

Slowly the white fabric fell down exposing her brown furred chest. "Remember last night Tails? Remember when you sucked on my nipples. It wouldn't be to much trouble for you to do it again now would it? Then again it's not like you have a choice not to" said Lucy holding her left boob to his mouth. Slowly he put his mouth around it and started to suck on it earning a moan from her.

Tails continued to suck on her hard nipple. He started to move his tongue around it in circular motions making Lucy's moans even louder. Both Ashley and Jill started to take off their shirts and bras and massage their breasts. Tails then switched and started doing the same to her right boob. Lucy was moaning madly from the attention that he was giving her breasts.

She finally pulled her boobs away from him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting off of his lap, turning around, and getting on her hands and knees. "You still have one more peice of clothing left to take off" said Lucy as she stuck her ass high in the air and wagged her dog tail back and forth. Tails gulped before grabbing the top of her panties and pulling them down her legs. Once they were successfully off he tossed them to the side.

"Now Tails, go ahead and get to it" said Lucy. Tails placed his hands on each of her ass cheeks and positioned his dick at her vagina. "No Tails wrong hole" said Lucy. "Wha what?" Said Tails in a very confused way. "The other hole Tails" said Lucy. Tails still looked at her confused. Lucy sighed and put her hands on her ass cheeks and spread them apart. "That hole silly" said Lucy with a grin on her face. Tails immediately let go of her ass and started to back away when he got what she meant. "What bu bu but I can't do thahahahahah" Tails said before he was shocked.

He looked up to see that Ashley and Jill were holding shock remotes in their hands. "Tails it's not like you have much of a choice" said Lucy. "Bu but why you're butt hole" he said. "Like I told you earlier Tails. Your punishment is over but your not off the hook just yet. You have lost the privilege of using our pussys for the rest of the night. Now if you wouldn't mind getting back to it" said Lucy. Knowing that he didn't really have much of a choice he crawled back up behind Lucy.

Tails nervously put his hands on Lucy's ass and positioned his member at her asshole. "Tails just to let you know. When the three of us would get together to masturbate with dildos and pretend that it was you we never did anything with our tail holes. This is new ground for the both of us" said Lucy. Tails took a deep breath and then started to shove the head of his penis into her asshole.

This is where he ran into a bit of a problem. Her asshole was so tight that he struggled just trying to get the head of his dick inside. When the head of his length was inside he started to shove the rest of it in. The yellow two tailed fox and the brown dog were making really loud grunting noises. Never has he ever felt something so tight around his member. He kept pushing further and further into her until finally his cock was all the way inside of her.

The two of them were panting madly. Ashley and Jill started to take off the rest of their clothes. Tails started to make small yet hard thrust inside of her tight ass. The two started moaning in pleasure. Tails found the situation rather strange. Something that should be grossing him out right now was making him feel amazing. As he kept thrusting in and out of her it got less and less tight making it easier to speed up.

The combination of him speeding up his thrusts and just how tight her asshole was, was starting to make his climax approach sooner than usual. He finally couldn't take it anymore. With just a few more thrusts he let out a loud scream and hit his climax. He shot several ropes of his fox cum into her tight ass. The two of them collapsed shortly after their anal sex session. He laid there on her back for a little bit trying to catch his breath.

"So um how was it Lucy" said Ashley. "Well um it um it was something alright" said Lucy. Tails finally got up and slowly pulled out of her tight ass. He laid down on his back panting heavily. The pain in his rear had gone away making it not so painful to lay on his back. He layed there panting for a little bit before a completely naked Ashley crawled ontop of him and started to rub his soft dick in between her ass cheeks to try and make it hard again.

Once he was hard again she sat up and positioned it at her asshole. She slowly stuck the head of his length inside of her tail hole and began to slide down. Tails grunted and clenched the bed sheets as he felt his dick slide further and further into yet another tight asshole. Once she had finally slid the whole thing in she just sat there panting and sweating.

"I'm not going to be left out of this one" said Jill as she got up and positioned her crotch in Tails face. Tails catching on to what she wanted, started to lick her pussy. "Jill what do you think you're doing" said Lucy. "I just wanted to join in with Ashley" said Jill. "Well I just got done telling Tails earlier that he lost his privileges to use our pussys, but that doesn't mean that he can't use your other hole" said Lucy. "Oh OK then" said Jill as she got up, turned around, and put her ass in his face.

"Get licking" said Jill as she spread her ass cheeks. "What? That's disgustiahahahahah" Tails tried to say before Lucy hit the button on the remote giving him a painful shock. "It's not like you you really have a choice. Now go ahead and lick Jills ass" said Lucy. Tails understood that he really didn't have a choice, so he took a big gulp and started licking in between Jills ass cheeks.

It tasted absolutely disgusting but he kept on licking to avoid being shocked. Ashley finally got adjusted to Tails dick being in her tail hole and started to move up and down it. Lucy began to finger herself while she watched Tails lick Jills ass and have anal sex with Ashley. Ashley increased the speed of her movements while Tails continued to lick from top to bottom of Jills ass crack. Jill let out a yelp every time Tails tongue slid over her anus.

Lucy wanted to get involved someway. Finally getting an idea she stopped fingering her self and got behind Ashley who was still riding Tails cock. Lucy took Tails tails and spread them apart. With an evil smile on her face she positioned her middle finger at his asshole. With one hard push she shoved it all the the way in. Tails stopped licking Jills ass to let out a loud and painful scream. "I didn't tell you to stop licking" said Jill as she pushed her ass closer to his face. With tears in his eyes he went back to licking the grey fox girls ass. Lucy now started to move her middle finger in and out of his asshole while Ashley was able to increase the speed of her thrusts, thanks to her asshole now being less tight and Tails precum.

"Oh Tails right there, just lick right there" said Jill referring to her anus. Tails stopped licking from top to bottom and just started to lick her anus in circular motions making Jill release a loud moan. Lucy took her middle finger out of Tails ass and then stuck both her middle finger and pointer finger into his ass. Tails continued to lick Jills anus, thrust up into Ashley's asshole, and have Lucy thrust her middle and pointer finger out of his ass while he wondered how the hell he got into a situation like this.

"Oh Tails, stick your tongue inside stick it deep inside" said Jill moving her ass closer to his face making it harder for him to breathe. Taking a big gulp, he started to slide his tongue inside of Jills anus. He gaged at the dreadful taste but kept pushing it further inside to avoid being shocked. He felt like he was getting closer and closer to his orgazm. Lucy now started to suck on his balls while she continued to move her two fingers in and out of his asshole. Tails no longer being able to stick his tongue further inside of Jill started to move his tongue around in circles. Both Jill and Ashley were moaning loudly from Tails treatment.

Finally Tails couldn't hold it back any longer. With one loud moan (that was muffled in between Jills ass) he exploded into Ashley's asshole. She moaned loudly as she felt her hole being filled up with warm fox seed. Jill got off of Tails face to give him a chance to breathe. Lucy took her fingers out of Tails ass and his balls out of her mouth. Both Tails and Ashley just stayed still for a couple of minutes before Ashley slid up off of him. When he got his energy back he sat up.

"Now you've just got one more hole to fill" said Jill as she layed down at the head of the bed with her legs high in the air and her hands on her ass cheeks spreading them apart. He nervously crawled in front of Jill while she wrapped her legs around his neck. "I I I don't think that I can do this again" said Tails. "Oh nonsense" said Jill as she guided Tails hands to her breasts and reached down to stroke his now soft member.

He tried to resist he really really tired to resist but at last his boner was once again back. Jill took her hands off of his dick and put them back on her ass cheeks to once again spread them apart. Tails took his hands off of Jills breasts and placed them on her shoulders. He lined up his dick and took a deep breath. He started to push his cock into her asshole. Thanks to the licking that he gave her earlier he was able to slide in with more ease. As soon as he got deeper with his dick where his tongue didn't reach earlier, he started to once again struggle.

Tails and Jill grunted as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. When he was finally all the way inside the two of them just sat there panting. Lucy and Ashley crawled up on opposite sides of Tails and Jill and stuck their asses high in the air. Both Lucy and Ashley took one of Tails hands off of Jills shoulders and put it on their ass cheeks. "Tails please stick your fingers inside" said Lucy. Tails obeyed and took his two pointer fingers and stuck each inside Lucy and Ashley's assholes. Some of his cum that was still inside of their asses made it easy to slide his fingers in.

"Are we going to get started or what" said Jill as she tightened the grip of her legs around his neck. Tails took another deep breath before he started to thrust his dick in and out of Jills tight ass while simultaneously trusting his fingers in and out of Lucy and Ashley's asses. His many years of tinkering has made him a king at multitasking. All four of them were moaning loudly. The three girls started to rub their pussys while Tails continued to thrust in and out of them.

He felt so disgusted by what he was doing right now. Never in his life has he ever thought that he would do something like this. At the same time though, he was enjoying it. As Jills ass got less and less tight he was able to increase the speed of his thrusts. As he continued to thrust in and of Jill he couldn't help but look at her rubbing her pussy. He started to feel like his orgazm was getting close.

It was coming any minute now. He picked up the paste and pounded into her. Several fast thrusts later and he released inside of her filling the grey fox girls ass. Jill unwrapped her legs around his neck and he pulled his fingers out of Ashley and Lucy. He collapsed ontop of Jill and layed there trying to catch his breath.

Lucy then grabbed Tails ear in a very painful way making him yelp out in pain. She then moved her mouth to his ear and began to wisper into it. "If you ever try to run away from us again, then you can expect a night two times more worse than this" whispered Lucy in an angry voice. Tails now being completely out of energy passed out and rested his head in between Jills boobs.

"Well I don't think he will be trying to run away from us anytime soon" said Ashley as she started to rub Tails back. "Yeah we probably don't even need to cuff him tonight" said Jill as she rubbed Tails head. "I agree" said Lucy as she pulled the bed sheets up over the four of them. The three girls then drifted off to sleep while snuggling with Tails.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, all readers of this story. I regret to inform you all that I am done with this story. I started writing this story almost a year ago and I cringe every time I look back at it. This was my first story and honestly the worst thing I have ever written. The characters are terrible, the plot is horrible, and the lemons aren't even hot. Everyone keeps messing me to continue the story but, it's just not going to happen. I'll keep this story up but, I'm done writing it. This is just were it's going to end. I'm sorry to everyone that was a fan of this story. So the plot officially ends with Tails being held captive and forced to be their sex slave forever.**

 **The end**


End file.
